onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bronwen D. Natsue
Bronwen D. Natsue (Buranwen Di Natsue), known as "Outlaw" Natsue, is the Captain of the Outlaw pirates, a ragtag bunch of pirates who sail the seas in search of adventure. She is known for her large breasts and even larger sword. History Natsue was found as a small child on the island of Elbaf, home of the Giants. The Giant known as Dirk, a blacksmith, found her among a pack of wild wolves, and took her in. He taught her the human language, taught her to wear clothes, and trained her how to fight. Dirk found she was a very wild child, feeling uncomfortable wearing clothes and often shedding them whenever possible, even in public. She would viciously attack her food when eating, and did not like baths. She would also sometimes sniff at people and things, and urinate to mark things, much like the wolves he had found her among. When Dirk trained her, her fighting style was also quite like a wolf, with her dropping to all fours to run about more quickly, and using the environment to her full advantage. Natsue was well-liked among the giants of Elbaf, but wanted to set out and see the world. She decided to become a pirate, which Dirk supported. He made her the Giant's Knife, a sword that to him was a small knife, but to her was a large sword. It was the finest blade he had ever crafted, and Natsue was grateful, while sad to be leaving him. She set out and began to gather a crew of individuals who would join her on her adventures. Personality When one first meets Natsue, they will often pass her off as either stupid or completely and utterly crazy. She is energetic to the point where it can be exhausting for the people around her, and will often display a lack of knowledge about the world. She has no grasp of feminine modesty, has next to no manners, will joke around with friends and nakama at inappropriate times, talk back to important public figures and proper authorities, and will often make wisecracks to the enemies she's fighting. She almost always has a goofy smile on her face. She has shown others time and time again that she is not fit to be in charge of an organized group, often making hasty decisions and showing a lack of common sense. She has an insatiable appetite, and usually consumes large amounts of food in a single sitting, far more than should be possible to hold. The fact that she does not get fat from eating so much food is often attributed to her high metabolism. Others joke that her chest absorbs most of the calories. However, Natsue has shown a serious side. When her nakama are in danger or are blatantly insulted, she will stop smiling, and consider the situation at hand. She has shown that, even though her decisions are often made in haste, they usually succeed one way or another. She is capable of several surprising feats of perception when facing an enemy, and even seems to be able to strategize, to a degree. One of the more unusual aspects of Natsue is her ability to make connections with others. She tends to like nearly everyone she meets, and is overly friendly with strangers. There is something about her that makes her likeable, to the point where only a mortal enemy could truly hate her. She has the odd ability to crack people out of their shells. After spending time with Natsue, even the most hardened, unfriendly person will feel compelled to open up to her. When people look at her, they see themselves, how they used to be, someone they once knew, or someone they hope to be. She brings out the best in people. Her cheerful attitude and unusual quirks seem to have the power to change people, whether Natsue realizes this or not. Natsue's lack of modesty often leaves other people at odds with her. Having lived with wolves and warrior giants, she thinks nothing of changing clothes with other people around, taking a bath and wandering around without clothes or a towel on, and sleeping in the buff. What's more, she is completely unaware of just how attractive her body is. She remains completely innocent to the effects these actions have on others. She will sometimes bend over for whatever reason, unaware that she is giving others a look down her tank top. Natsue happens to have a characteristically rough way of speaking, likely stemming from growing up among the warrior Giants of Elbaf. Appearance As the above picture is in black-and-white, I will detail Natsue's appearance here. Skin: Pale, but a healthy pale. Light peach tone. Soft and warm to the touch. Covered in scars. Not grotesque scars, more like thin cuts covering her arms, legs, and body. Dirt caked to her body and clothes, usually following a fight. Face: Three whisker-like lines on each cheek. No scars on her face, but later in the story she gets a large scar going horizontally from cheek to cheek across the bridge of her nose. Think like Iruka's scar from Naruto. Hair: Dark brown, a complete mess, but very soft. Eyes: Pale blue, almost gray. Not at all striking or beautiful. Rear: Dark brown monkey-like tail sprouting from her tailbone. Hole in her jeans to accommodate it. Perfectly prehensile. Aids in her balance, speed, and acrobatics. If cut off, will grow back, but she will be thrown severely off balance for a week or two. As in, to the point of falling over if she tries to run. Tank top: Black, shows her midriff and impressively deep cleavage. Jacket: Light brown Pants: Worn blue jeans Boots: Dark brown leather Gloves: Fingerless, medium brown, thin cloth Headgear: A white hachimaki headband with a red circle on the front and the Japanese characters for "Guts" on either side of the red circle. Extra cloth trailing down to the top of her neck. Weapons: Sword strapped to back, wrapped in bandages until needed. One flintlock pistol holstered at each hip. Natsue's body is surprisingly toned, as opposed to muscled. Rather, most of the muscle seems to be hidden, only showing a bit when strained. Abilities Oddly enough, Natsue has no Devil Fruit power. She makes up for this with other natural abilities, such as minor Haki abilities, super-human strength, super-human speed, and acrobatics. Fighting Style Main Article: Trilogy Arms Natsue relies on a set of three fighting tools: Her guns, her sword, and her fists. These are detailed just below. She is adept at using the environment to her advantage, and can easily adapt to fighting on any terrain. Her movements at times, when she will run on all fours, has been likened to that of a wild animal such as a wolf. She also has surprising reaction time and reflexes. When she focuses, she can anticipate physical attacks and jerk out of the way of them with great agility. Her attacks are similarly fast, coming so rapidly and in such numbers that the enemy must constantly be on his toes when fighting against her in close-combat. Generally, Natsue does not call her attacks. Most of her named attacks are the finishers she performs with her sword. Otherwise, she doesn't really name them. Fists Natsue mainly fights with her fists. She uses her super-human strength to deal heavy damage to an opponent with few blows. However, she also makes use of her natural super-human speed. She can easily run circles around an enemy, or deal a flurry of punches. She combines this with various acrobatics to perform flips, rolls, knee slides, wall runs, pole swings, reversals, etc. Currently, Natsue's only named attacks with her fists are * Velocity Missile: By getting a long-distance running start with her super-human speed, Natsue can land a single punch on an opponent with extreme force from the velocity she reaches. The force of the punch tends to vary. At the least, it knocks an enemy away a few yards. At its most powerful, it has been known to blow an enemy away and create a sonic boom. * Chestnuts Roasting On an Open Fire: This attack involves a flurry of punches that come at the enemy so fast that several punches connect in one second. Natsue claims she trained to use this attack by catching and letting go of chestnuts above a campfire so that the nuts would roast, but doing the catching and letting go motion so fast that she could do it without the fire burning her hands. Sword Natsue's sword, Giant's Knife, was forged by a legendary blacksmith. It is actually surpringly heavy, meaning it would be hard for the enemy to wield themself. But because it is so heavy, it strikes very hard, but it's size makes it cumbersome. The sword is quite special in its use. Natsue will only use it for finishers. As in, while Natsue normally fights with her fists, she will only finish the enemy off with her sword and nothing else. Natsue can futher increase it's striking and cutting power by channeling Haki into it. When the blade is fully charged with Haki, she can use it to cleave through boulders, and can sometimes send a projectile wave of Haki similar to Rankyaku of the Rokushiki techniques. All of these qualities make sure that her finishers with the blade almost always deal a killing blow. Afterwards, Natsue spends a long time cleaning the dirt and blood off the blade, almost ritualistically. Natsue's only named finishers so far are: * Coup de Grace: This involves Natsue stabbing the enemy with her sword. The first time she does it, she is merely holding her sword up while the enemy flies toward her. However, she easily does it with just a mighty stab on a stationary enemy. * Great Cleave: A bit stronger than Coup de Grace, Great Cleave is merely a mighty swing of Natsue's sword to give the enemy a deep, killing cut across their body. Natsue has been seen performing this cut both vertically, horizantally, and diagonally. * Flying Slash: Natsue learns this after she learns Haki. For this, she charged Haki in her sword to create a cutting crescent-shaped wave of Haki energy. It can easily cleave an enemy in two at its strongest, but Natsue does not have full control over it. The first few times, she did it entirely by accident. Guns When long-range combat is needed, Natsue uses her dual flintlock pistols. They were a gift to her, but due to this she has no official training with them, making her a poor shot. However, her incredible luck seems to lead to unexpected results when using the guns. She can imbue Haki into the bullets to give them added force and piercing power, easily allowing a single bullet to shatter rock, but she is not as adept at doing so as she is with her sword. Natsue does not currently have any named attacks with her pistols. Luck Natsue seems to have incredible luck, the extents of which tend to vary. She won her ship after beating "some rich guy" in a game of cards. While having never played the game before in her life, she still beat him, and won his ship as payment. Race Main Article: Minkman Natsue is a Minkman, a race born with tails and whisker-like marks on their cheeks. They are the only race always gifted with natural super-human speed. Natsue, though, was also born with super-human strength, making her a force to be reckoned with. Minkmen are generally highly desired by slave traders. Their warm skin, soft hair, and hefty bosoms (Natsue isn't the bustiest Minkman by far) make them highly desirable as "pets". They don't sell extraordinarily high, though, due to their rate of food consumption, short life span, dangerous estruous cycle, high fertility, and the fact that their speed makes them hard to catch if they run away. Like all Minkmen, Natsue's tail is a heavy erogenous zone. Even lightly touching it can get her flustered, while rubbing it will easily get her extremely aroused. Zeke soon finds that rubbing her tail can leave Natsue purring like a kitten and behaving extremely affectionate and frisky. Unfortunately, she also seems to get the urge to take off her clothes with wild abandon when this tail-induced arousal hits, complaining about how "hot it is in here". Natsue's most glaring part of her race is their short life span. Minkman rarely live past fifty years of age. They age twice as fast as a Human. Though Natsue looks 19, she is really only 9 years old, nearing her tenth birthday. She mostly wants to see the world and find the legendary One Piece so that she will leave her mark on the world in her short life. Normally a Minkman's short life isn't much to them when they live with others of their race. But Natsue grew up among the long-lived Giants of Elbaf. Her short life-span became especially apparent to her there. The other part of Natsue's race that most affects her is the period of heat that all female Minkmen go through. Rather than a menstrual cycle, female Minkmen go through an estruous cycle, like dogs and most other animals. During this period, which occurs over the course of one week every month, the Minkman is overcome by growing sexual desire. During their monthly cycle, Minkmen feel the intense and growing need to find a mate and screw like there's no tomorrow, if you pardon the terminology. When her heat reaches its highest point, Natsue locks herself in her quarters on her ship and "takes care" of the problem herself, only coming out when her cycle has passed. If she were to actually run into a man at this point, she might lose it and force herself on him. She never tells anyone about her heat, fearing what other people would think. Relationships Natsue's relationships, mostly with her crew. Shadow Natsue's relationship with Shadow is one of teasing and annoyance. Since her first mate and her are complete polar opposites, she is fond of teasing him, and he tries his best to tolerate her. Luckily Shadow is an incredibly patient man, even if she does call him "Shadster" as a nickname. Generally, beneath the teasing and annoyance, the two have a deep respect for each other. Though Shadow is often exasperated by his captain's childishness, he knows that she is a powerful warrior with extreme potential. Likewise, though Natsue does not often show it, she knows that she would be completely lost without her first mate's guidance and level-headedness. However, the relationship is purely platonic. Baniaz Natsue is quite fond of Baniaz, viewing him as both a younger and an older brother. She respects him, but is often at odds with how he believes himself to be her bodyguard. She insists that she can take care of herself, but the silent clam Fishman still insists on standing behind or next to her, stepping in should anyone approach with a shred of hostility. Natsue is clearly much stronger than Baniaz, so the bodyguard treatment is quite unusual, even to Natsue. But she cares for him dearly, especially since he was her third crew member (after Shadow and Fluffers). Cremia Ushiko Ushiko is like a mother to Natsue, much like she is to the rest of the crew. She's especially fond of the woman's cooking, often demanding meals of her or asking her to make seconds. Sylvia Natsue finds Sylvia to be a serious stick-in-the-mud. She's often at odds with the doctor's reserved attitude, though she's thankful to her for saving her from the Minkman Flu. Muramasa As a giant, Natsue has deep respect for the shipwright Muramasa, and views him as a father figure and sensei. He's the one who maintains their ship and weapons, too, so she's naturally thankful for that as well. Ryutetsin Soryuju Natsue honestly finds Soryuju annoying. With his frequent long-winded explanations and condescending attitude, he gets on her nerves. Domevlo Seth Natsue is completely terrified of her own merchant Seth. She's terrified of bugs, and Seth is essentially a giant praying mantis. When they first met, and he was hidden in the shadows, she already felt a strange anxiety when talking to him. She agreed to let him join her crew, only to regret her decision when he stepped into the light. Unfortunately, a deal is a deal. Ever since then, Natsue has done her best to ignore Seth's presence, often jumping twice her height when he speaks up. Kalderasha Valentina Natsue is quite fond of their resident fortune teller Valentina. Her predictions have helped them escape storms and capture many times, while her tarot readings are always entertaining. She just wishes the girl wasn't so shy. Shiana Shiana's steering skills have gotten them out of a lot of jams, and Natsue knows it. The half-fishgirl's upbeat attitude is a good complement to Natsue's own hyperactivite temperament, so they get along well, except for when Shiana disagrees with one of her captain's orders. Serenity Natsue finds Serenity very entertaining, and not just because the girl can't speak English. Her songs are always hauntingly beautiful, while her frequent overreactions and fussing over Fluffers always amuse the captain. Fluffers Fluffers, being the ship's cat and crew's pet, is much loved by Natsue. Though the large white feline has a tendency to conveniently show up whenever girls are changing and rub up against a woman's chest, Natsue insists that Fluffers is just curious and affectionate, like most cats. Tanuko As a shapeshifting animal, Natsue finds Tanuko to be exceptionally awesome. Just a single change of form and Natsue has stars in her eyes, regardless of how many times she sees it. Frost Zeke Natsue generally thinks of Zeke like a little brother, though he is older than her in both age and maturity. Part of her feels like it was a bad idea to bring him along, considering how physically weak and inexperienced he is about the world. She feels like every bad thing that happens to him on the journey is her fault for taking him along. To ease this guilt, she feels it is her duty to ensure his safety, protecting him even above her own safety. Zeke is often surprised by his captain's brash decisions and lack of modesty, but he definitely admires her strength and leadership. Part of their relationship possibly hints of a growing... interest between the two, but this remains to be seen. Natsue raping Zeke during her "in heat" period out in the desert certainly meant something, right? Quotes *"I'm just havin' fun!" *"Let's go, monkeys!" *"That's it! I'm gonna kick this guy's ass!" *"Nah, Devil Fruits complicate things. I like to keep things simple." (when asked if she has a Devil Fruit power) *"Ya know what is says here on this headband? Guts. Guts! Guts are the most important thing when it comes to being a pirate! With guts, a pirate can accomplish anything. The guts to press forward. The guts to never back down. The guts to take the plunge. The guts to stand up for what you believe in! You can't be a pirate without guts!" (an inspirational speech to Zeke) *"Nah, I don't mind this scar. It wasn't meant as an attack. He was... He was leaving me one last memento of him... before his death..." (Natsue referring to the scar across her cheeks and nose soon after she acquired it in the story) Trivia * Natsue first appeared in a space pirate RP on a roleplaying forum. Her character has not changed much since this roleplay, despite the time that has passed. * Natsue's erogenous tail is similar to the tail of the devil-like aliens in the manga To-Love-ru. But while only the females aliens have this weakness to their tails, both Minkmen female and males have sensitive tails. * Natsue's abilities of haki, strength, and speed are to ensure she is the strongest in her crew despite her lack of a Devil Fruit. * Natsue and Shadow are the only two members of the Outlaw crew who do not have Devil Fruit powers, aside from the Fishmen and mermaid members. Despite this, Natsue and Shadow are clearly the strongest members of the crew. * Minkmen are an actual race in the world of One Piece. However, they were only mentioned in the list of slave prices that Duval showed Sanji at the Saobody Archipelago. They have yet to appear or be explained. So Cyberweasel89 took some creative liberties, formulating a new race from a previously unexplained race. As such, information about Minkmen revealed in this article or other articles relating to the Outlaw story are not to be considered canon. * Natsue would walk around her ship naked if she was allowed, but her first mate Shadow has forbidden it. They don't want Zeke to pass out from blood loss again. * Natsue is represented by the colors beige and brown. * Natsue smells primarily of sweat most of the time. * Her favorite food is meat. Primarily steak, but she likes all kinds of meat. * Her favorite drink is milk. Related Articles * Minkman * One Piece: Outlaw * Outlaw Pirates * Shadow * Baniaz * Fluffers * Frost Zeke External Links Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Will of D Category:Pirates Category:Captains